


500 days of cannibals?

by faabyy21



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faabyy21/pseuds/faabyy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by nie-chce-nic - What if hannibal is a romantic comedy but still with serial killing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 days of cannibals?

**Author's Note:**

> I've never seen 500 days of summer, that's me trying to be funny...
> 
> Little snippet for the prompt sent to my tumblr.

Will was in the hospital, still fighting his fever, and trying to figure out what caused it. Hannibal, still posing as a friend, thought it’d be best to visit him and offer support, and bring along chicken soup, well aware that it would be thought as a nice gesture. When Lecter entered the room he saw Will on his bed, laying in a robe and pajama pants.

"Afternoon, Will," he said, setting down the containers, then began to pour the broth into the plates.

Graham was far too sick to pay attention to Hannibal’s description of his dish. “You brought me chicken soup?” he asked from what he gathered from Lecter’s description.

Hannibal looked at him for a second before answering, “yes.”

With Hannibal’s help, Will stood, fumbling forward, having to lean on the doctor for support. “Sorry,” Graham whispered looking away from him.

"It’s quite alright," Lecter said with his oh so charming grin, running his hands down Will’s arms as he finally released him. Will began to remove his robe, to reveal that he was wearing no shirt. Hannibal glanced shamelessly at the pale, small man for a second, then cleared his throat, “Will, I must insist you put on a shirt. It is not proper to eat without clothing.” He tried to sound stern, but he enjoyed the sight far too much.

"I know I was just getting it. Don’t worry," Will said, seemingly oblivious. He slipped on his usual white t-shirt and joined Hannibal at the table. 

They ate, making little conversation. Hannibal was well aware that Will probably wished to rest, and he had no desire to disturb him. When they were picking up, Hannibal asked Will to pass him the container with a bit of left over broth, forgetting that Will’s perception was not at its best. Graham missed the bottle and knocked it over on to Hannibal, getting it all over the very expensive suit.

"Shoot, sorry," Will tried to apologize, taking napkins to try and wipe off the liquid. He dabbed his chest, noticing the strong muscles under his shirt, and bit his lip. "I uh… sorry."

Hannibal took his hands in order to try and calm him and looked down at him, “It’s quite alright Will. Just allow me to use your bathroom.” 

Will nodded dumbly, and watched as Hannibal stepped into the bathroom as he removed his shirt, revealing the toned back muscles. He finished collecting Hannibal’s things and sat on the chair, mumbling to himself how much of an idiot he was.

Hannibal stepped outside, still wearing no shirt. He began to put it back on and spoke as he buttoned it. “I should be on my way. I am hoping you will feel better soon.”

Will nodded and handed him his things. “Sorry again. About the shirt…” He looked down.

"Do not worry. It was nothing. See you soon, Will." 


End file.
